This clinical research center grant is involved with studies directed to the problem of spinal cord injury. It combines clinical and experimental laboratory projects for elucidating the basic pathophysiology and electrophysiology of cord injury and for the design and evaluation of new methods for the treatment of acute spinal cord injury. Laboratory studies are designed to yield information in the following areas: electrophysiology of the normal and injured spinal cord utilizing evoked potential techniques in animals and patients; spinal cord blood flow and systemic arterial pressure; ultrasturcture changes in varying degrees of cord injury; biochemical factors in the pathogensis of cord injury and axonal injury; the effect of hyperbaric oxygenation and various other forms of experimental therapy on normal and injured cords. Intensive monitoring of vital functions and evoked potentials will be carried out in an Acute Spinal Cord Injury Treatment Unit. The scientific team is closely organized for frequent interchange of results and problems by means of regular seminars.